The Meaning
by YuuRi Michaelis' Phantomhive
Summary: AU. Niat yang baik, tapi melalui cara yang salah. Apakah kehidupan mereka bisa berubah? Atau akan tetap seperti itu? WARNING inside!


The Meaning

Fandom : Yu-Gi-Oh!

Story by : Yuuri Uchiha-Namikaze

Rate : T. (belum berani bikin rate M full Lemon)

Disclaimer:

Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi

Summary:

AU. Niat yang baik, tetapi melalui cara yang salah. Apakah kehidupan mereka bisa berubah? Atau akan tetap seperti itu?

Warning:

OOCness, GAJEness, GARINGness, SHOUNEN-AI!! Bagi yang tidak suka warning tersebut, TINGGALKAN PAGE INI DENGAN MENEKAN 'BACK'!!

Have a nice read and hope you enjoy it! (^u^)

0o0o0o0[Chap. 1 The Beginning]0o0o0o0

Domino City. Winter. Snow is falling now.

"Kejar mereka!!! Jangan sampai lolos!!"

Dua orang sedang berlari dengan lincahnya sembari menghindar dari kejaran para petugas. Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut keemasan membawa sebuah tas hitam besar yang terlihat berat. Mereka berdua dengan gesit melewati berbagai hal yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Suhu dingin yang menyertai mereka sudah lama terlupakan. Yang ada di pikiran mereka sekarang hanyalah berlari dan berlari, menghindari kejaran di belakang mereka.

"Jou… sebaiknya kita bersembunyi… aku mulai lelah…" gumam seseorang berambut tiga warna itu kepada temannya yang berambut keemasan atau bisa dipanggil Jou. Napasnya terengah-engah. Walaupun suhu sangat dingin, keringat tetap dapat membanjiri tubuh mungilnya.

"Oke, Yugi… kita cari dulu…" dengan cepat mereka berbelok ke suatu gang yang sempit. Mereka masih terus berlari. Melewati gang sempit itu sampai mereka menemukan jalan besar. Keramaian langsung menyambut mereka. Jou dan Yugi segera mencari tempat yang sekiranya aman untuk beristirahat barang sejenak. Mata mereka tertohok ke sebuah bar kecil yang cukup ramai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana, Jou…?" Jou mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi… bagaimana dengan ini…?" tanya Jou sambil mengangkat tas hitamnya yang besar. Yugi tampak berpikir keras. Lalu matanya melihat tempat sampah yang sangat kotor dan bau.

"Disembunyikan di sana saja, Jou. Aku rasa tidak ada orang yang mau memeriksa tempat sampah itu." Yugi menunjuk ke tempat sampah yang dilihatnya. Jou mengangguk lagi dan segera menyembunyikan tas itu di antara sampah-sampah. Kemudian mereka cepat-cepat memasuki bar yang mereka tuju.

***

Domino City. Sidewalk.

"Duh… Honda lama sekali ya…" pemuda berambut putih itu menghela napas sambil merapatkan jaket coklatnya. Udara dingin benar-benar menyiksanya. '_Bosan di sini. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mencari tempat yang hangat untuk menunggu_' pikirnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan dan terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah sebuah tempat yang teduh dan hangat. Dia lupa akan janjinya kepada seseorang bernama Honda untuk tetap menunggu di tempatnya semula. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah bar kecil yang cukup ramai. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung masuk ke dalam bar itu.

***

"Akhirnya kita lolos juga!!" seru Jou girang sambil mengangkat gelasnya.

"Ehehe… berarti sebentar lagi anak-anak panti bakalan dapet rezeki!" seru Yugi dengan semangat. Wajah imutnya tambah imut ketika dia tersenyum atau tertawa.

"Ya, sebentar lagi. Aku juga mau cepat-cepat tidur! Capek sekali malam ini!!" keluh Jou. Yugi tertawa kecil.

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan sampai jadi seperti ini?

Yugi dan Jou adalah sahabat baik, sekaligus duo pencuri ulung. Mereka hanya mencuri di rumah orang-orang kaya. Benda-benda yang mereka curipun tidak terlalu berharga bagi pemiliknya, namun masih memiliki nilai jual yang lumayan. Uang hasil curian itu tidak pernah mereka gunakan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Tetapi mereka sumbangkan ke panti asuhan dan orang-orang miskin di sekitarnya. Mereka mempunyai pekerjaan sendiri, walaupun dengan gaji kecil, setidaknya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari seorang diri. Mereka tidak mempunyai sanak keluarga yang harus mereka tanggung.

Yugi Mutou, 16 tahun, seorang pemuda mungil manis nan imut atau bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori cantik berambut tiga warna dan bermata amethyst yang terbilang cerdas, bahkan dia sempat kuliah jurusan management. Akan tetapi harus terhenti karena sang dosen yang mengeluarkannya. Bukan salah Yugi jika dia tidak mau memenuhi permintaan dosennya itu—menikah. Apalagi dosennya itu seorang bapak-bapak berumur 40-an keatas dan sudah mempunyai tiga istri. Benar-benar tidak waras jika Yugi mau menerimanya.

Jounichi Katsuya, 18 tahun, seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang keemasan memiliki mata yang senada dengan kepintaran rata-rata. Dia juga sempat kuliah di jurusan yang sama dengan Yugi, bahkan sekelas. Dia dikeluarkan karena kekurangan biaya—berbeda dengan Yugi yang mendapatkan beasiswa.

Sekarang mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sama dan sangat murah. Tentu karena kekurangan biaya hidup. Tapi mereka menjalaninya dengan sabar. Mereka juga saling membantu. Bahkan di setiap 'misi' pun mereka selalu bersama. Persahabatan mereka benar-benar kuat. Belum lagi kekompakan mereka yang sangat baik membuat mereka tidak pernah tertangkap—kalau hampir, sering. Biasanya karena kelalaian Jou.

"Yug, kayaknya kita harus pakai cara baru deh. Makin lama system keamanan mereka makin canggih. Kita nggak bisa kalau terus seperti ini." Kata Jou mulai serius. Yugi mengangguk.

"Ya, Jou. Aku setuju denganmu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kita tidak bisa dengan mudah menghancurkannya. Benar-benar rumit, Jou. Aku tidak mengerti." Jawab Yugi. Jou menghela napas.

"Sepertinya 'misi-misi' kita ke depan nanti akan lebih sulit…"

***

Ryou segera duduk di kursi dekat bar.

"Haah… lumayan hangat di sini… Hehe… telpon Honda dulu." Ryou segera mengambil HPnya dari dalam saku, tetapi ternyata HP itu sudah kehabisan baterai. "Waduh! Gimana nih? Maka aku nggak tahu jalan kembalinya…" kemudian dia melihat dua orang di sebelahnya sedang bercakap-cakap. Yang satu berambut keemasan dan terlihat kebingungan. Yang satu lagi berambut unik tiga warna, hanya saja expresi wajahnya tidak jelas karena membelakangi Ryou.

'_Apa aku tanya saja pada mereka ya…?_'

Belum sempat Ryou memanggil mereka, tiba-tiba beberapa petugas keamanan masuk ke bar itu. Ryou bergidik. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Kemudian dia memanggil kedua orang itu.

***

"Hei… anou… boleh tanya nggak…?" Ryou memanggil Jou dan Yugi yang sedari tadi memikirkan sesuatu yang menurut mereka lumayan rumit.

"Hei, kau sudah bertanya sebelum kita memperbolehkan." Ryou jadi sedikit kaku mendengar perkataan Jou. "Tapi tidak apa-apa kok. Emang mau tanya apa?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Yugi juga ikut tersenyum ramah, mengurangi kekakuan Ryou. Tetapi wajahnya langsung berubah drastis ketika melihat beberapa petugas keamanan.

"Jou, gawat…" bisik Yugi ke telinga sahabatnya itu sambil tetap mewaspadai gerak-gerik para petugas keamanan. Sepertinya mereka sedang mencari sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Jou yang menyadari hal itu langsung berdiri. Kemudian menari lengan Yugi. Ryou yang kebingungan berusaha mengejar mereka. Sementara itu para petugas merasa curiga dan beberapa di antara mereka membuntuti ketiga orang itu.

Jou dan Yugi berjalan semakin cepat—hampir berlari. Ryou malah mengejar mereka. Sedangkan para petugas juga mengikuti di belakang. Mau tidak mau, Yugi dan Jou harus berlari lebih cepat, yang membuat Ryou berlari semakin cepat pula. Tentu saja kecurigaan para petugas itu semakin meningkat dan mulai mengejar mereka bertiga.

"Jou! Sebaiknya kita ke sana saja!!" Yugi menunjukkan sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar dan terlihat hangat dan nyaman.

"Tapi Yug, itu kan…" Jou langsung ditarik oleh Yugi untuk melewati jalan memutar agar para pengejar mereka teertinggal. Tetapi Ryou juga dengan gesit mengikuti mereka. Untungnya para petugas itu tidak sempat melihat ke mana mereka pergi.

"Cepat, cepat, cepat, cepat!!" mereka terus berlari. Begitu sampai di rumah itu, Jou langsung menggedor pintu.

"Anzu!! Cepat buka pintunya!!"

Cklek.

"Kalian… cepat masuk! Dan… siapa itu? Teman baru kalian?" Anzu menunjuk ke arah Ryou yang terengah-engah. Jou dan Yugi kaget, mereka tidak mengira Ryou akan tetap mengejar mereka.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan rambut berbentuk tanduk keluar dari sana. "Oh, kalian. Cepat masuk gih! Dan…" matanya terbelalak melihat Ryou, dan yang dilihat pun juga begitu.

"HONDA!?"

"RYOU!! Bagaimana kamu bisa… dan… Ryou, aku-butuh-penjelasanmu!!" seru Honda, membuat yang mendengarnya sedikit bergidik, tak terkecuali Anzu, istrinya sendiri.

"Honda… sampai kapan kami di luar terus…" Jou mengeluh sambil menggigil. Giginya gemeretuk.

"Oh ya, cepat masuk!" ajak Honda.

***

"Brr… dingin…" gumam Yugi sambil menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang disiapkan Anzu.

"Ini tehnya. Cepat diminum mumpung hangat!" Anzu meletakkan tiga cangkir teh di meja, yang langsung disambut oleh ketiga orang itu.

"Jadi Ryou, kenapa kamu nggak ada di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan?" tanya Honda. Ryou menghela napas.

"Soalnya tadi… Honda lama sekali, jadinya… aku mencari tempat yang hangat. Eh, nggak tahunya malah nyasar ke bar. Trus aku mau tanyain di mana panti asuhan ini ke…" Ryou melirik ke arah Jou dan Yugi. "Mereka. Tapi malah dikejar petugas. Dan selanjutnya kau tahu sendiri. Hehehe, maaf ya…" Ryou cengengesan sendiri, membuat Honda menghela napas pasrah. Teman-temannya memang merepotkan semua.

"Lalu, Hpmu kemana?"

"Oh, itu lowbert, hehehe…" untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Honda menghela napas lagi.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku mau tidur!" seru Honda.

"Kalian bisa tidur di kamar tamu. Maaf ya ruangannya sempit." Kata Anzu. Yugi, Jou dan Ryou mengangguk.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Anzu. Biasanya juga kita di situ kok! Nambah seorang juga nggak apa-apa lagi! Malah tambah rame! Iya nggak, Yug?" jawab Jou, Yugi mengangguk mantap. Anzu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Pokoknya kalian jangan sampai membangunkan anak-anak ya!!" kata Anzu dengan sedikit penekanan, membuat nyali para laki-laki di sana menciut seketika.

"Baik, ibu panti!"

***

Di kamar tamu.

"Waaay!! Akhirnya bisa istirahat juga!!" Jou langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas futon yang sudah disiapkannya. Yugi dan Ryou sedang menyiapkan futon mereka masing-masing.

"Oh iya, kita belum kenalan ya? Namaku Yugi Mutou. Namamu siapa?" tanya Yugi sambil mengajak bersalaman dengan Ryou.

"A… namaku Ryou Bakura. Salam kenal." Ryou menyambut tangan Yugi. "Kalau nama kamu siapa?" tanya Ryou sambil melihat ke arah Jou yang sedang asyik meluk guling.

"Oh, namaku Katsuya Jounichi. Panggil aja Jou!" jawab Jou dengan nada ceria. Ryou tersenyum mendengarnya

'_Sepertinya mereka bisa menjadi teman yang baik bagiku, semoga…_' batin Ryou.

"Eerrr… ngomong-ngomong, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kalian tadi lari?" pertanyaan Ryou membuat tenggorokan Yugi dan Jou tercekat.

"Emm… gimana ya…" Yugi melirik Jou yang wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan.

"Kalau nggak mau bilang juga nggak apa-apa kok. Aku nggak maksa." Jawab Ryou sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku ke WC dulu ya." Pamit Ryou. Setelah dia keluar, Yugi dan Jou langsung main bisik-bisikan.

"Apa kita bilang ke dia aja ya…"

"Jangan, Yug!! Bisa-bisa nanti dia malah melaporkan kita pada polisi!"

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Tapi sekarang bagaimana dengan misi kita selanjutnya?"

"…"

"Walaupun target kita belum ditentukan, kurasa tetap saja akan membuat kita kesulitan nantinya."

"A… aku juga tidak tahu, Yug. Benar-benar mengesalkan!! Bikin stress saja!!"

"Apa kita berhenti saja, Jou…"

"Jangan! Bagaimana nasib anak-anak panti ini nantinya??"

"Mungkin saja akan ada orang dermawan yang…"

"Tidak Yug! Tidak mungkin!! Zaman sekarang adalah zaman dimana sangat jarang akan adanya orang dermawan! Mereka lebih mementingkan diri sendiri, Yug! Satu-satunya cara agar mereka dapat memberikan harta mereka adalah dengan mengambilnya secara paksa!!"

"Aku mengerti, Jou. Tapi tetap saja kan? Bagaimana kalau nanti kita tertangkap? Tentu masalahnya akan menjadi semakin rumit."

***

Ryou benar-benar tidak menyangka apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Walaupun pembicaraan tadi sedikit tidak jelas karena Ryou hanya mendengar tengah-tengahnya, tapi itu sudah cukup meyakinkan otaknya bahwa orang-orang yang baru saja dikenalnya adalah pencuri. Jawaban itu sudah menjelaskan pertanyaan Ryou sebelumnya.

'_Tunggu sebentar. Walaupun mereka mencuri, bukankah hasilnya diserahkan kepada anak-anak panti ini? Bukankah itu ide yang bagus? Bagaimana kalau aku ikut bergabung dengan mereka?_'

"Jadi masalahnya ya itu tadi. System keamanan. Kenapa teknologi makin canggih sih?! Itu justru akan menghambat kita!!" ternyata percakapan mereka masih berlangsung. Ryou memutuskan untuk mendengarkan dulu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Jou. Sekarang hanya dengan teknologi kita bisa kalah…"

'_Sistem keamanan? Teknologi? Hei!! Aku kan bisa membantu mereka!!_' batin Ryou girang. Kemudian dengan agak kasar dia membuka pintunya. Hampir saja membuat Yugi dan Jou terlonjak kaget.

"Hei!! Boleh aku membantu kalian!?" tanya Ryou dengan nada bersemangat, dan tentu saja lumayan nyaring. Jou dan Yugi menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Membantu? Oh please, bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba ada bantuan datang dengan sangat mendadak?

"Membantu? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Yugi sambil memasang wajah innocent miliknya. Ryou langsung menutup pintu dan memasang wajah serius.

"Aku tahu, kalian tidak perlu menutup-nutupinya lagi di depanku. Kalian adalah duo pencuri, benar kan?" Yugi dan Jou benar-benar terkejut sekarang. Ryou tersenyum puas melihat reaksi mereka. "Aku ingin membantu kalian. Begini-begini aku termasuk salah satu dari para ahli programmer muda lho! Aku yakin bisa membantu kalian!!"

"Ta… tapi… bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kami…"

"Oh, maaf. Tadi aku ingin ke toilet. Tapi aku kan nggak tahu di mana, jadi aku berniat bertanya pada kalian. Dan tanpa sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian deh…" Yugi dan Jou sweatdrop. "Tapi aku yakin kalian orang baik. Makanya aku juga ingin membantu kalian!"

"Tapi kamu tahu kan, apa yang akan kau lakukan itu merupakan suatu tindak kriminal, membantu pencuri melakukan aksinya." Jelas Yugi dengan nada khawatir. Ryou mengangguk mantap.

"Memang kalau dilihat dari luar, tindakan ini disebut kriminal, tapi bukankah lebih kriminal lagi orang-orang yang tidak membantu sesamanya? Lagipula semua hartanya itu kan sebagian wajib dibagikan ke fakir miskin!" jawab Ryou.

(Yuu : Tunggu bentar, kenapa jadi nyangkut ke pelajaran agama?)

"Kau benar, Ryou. Tapi…"

"Aku yakin!! Seratus persen yakin akan apa yang aku lakukan!!"

"Ryou… terima kasih. Padahal kita baru sebentar bertemu. Apa yang bisa kami lakukan atas kebaikanmu?" tanya Yugi lembut.

"Mudah saja! Aku hanya punya satu permintaan!" jawab Ryou. Jou menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jou.

"Jadikan aku sahabat kalian!!" Jou dan Yugi sedikit kaget mendengar permintaan Ryou. Lalu mereka tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja, Ryou!! Bahkan kami memang berniat menjadikanmu sahabat sebelum ini!!" seru Yugi ceria. Ryou sangat bahagia sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya dia mempunyai sahabat. Yugi dan Jou juga sangat senang mendapatkan sahabat baru. Mereka bertiga langsung berpelukan layaknya teletubies

Dan perjalanan mereka pun dimulai.

(Yuu : Uups!! Nggak secepat itu! Ada bibi Anzu tuh mendatangi kamar mereka! Ada apa ya??)

BRAK!!

Yugi, Jou, dan Ryou spontan melepaskan 'pelukan persahabatan' mereka. Anzu dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya muncul di depan pintu. Mereka bertiga bergidik. Ouwh, pemandangan di depan mereka benar-benar horror!!

"Kalian… BERISIK!! Kalian harus tanggung jawab karena kebisingan kalian itu membuat seluruh anak-anak terbangun!!! Tidurkan mereka SEKARANG!!!" perintah sang ibu panti. Dengan takut-takut, Yugi, Jou, dan Ryou mulai melangkah keluar—diiringi death glare yang menurut mereka sumpah-horor-banget dari Anzu.

***

"Haaah… capek!!' kata Jou sambil mengelap keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya. Yugi dan Ryou terduduk di lantai saking kelelahannya. Anak-anak itu memang sangat susah diatur! Ada yang sembunyi, ada yang nangis, tapi ada juga yang nurut—ini yang paling disukai tiga sahabat itu.

"Tinggal satu kamar lagi…" gumam Yugi sambil membuka pintu terakhir.

BUK!

Yugi disambut hangat oleh si bantal. Seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam pendek berantakan memucat. Sedangkan seorang anak perempuan lagi yang sangat mirip dengan anak yang sebelumnya bedanya berambut lebih panjang hanya bisa terpekik pelan.

"Waaa… maaf Yugi-niichan!! Tadi aku mau lempar ke Yuumi, soalnya dia ribut…" kata anak perempuan berambut pendek. Yugi mengangguk lemah.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Yuuri-chan. Sekarang tidur dulu ya…?" kata Yugi lemas. Yuumi dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nggak mau!! Aku mau tidur kalau ada Jou-niichan!!" rengeknya. Yugi menghela napas sambil melirik Jou yang masih duduk di lantai dekat pintu.

"Jou… Yuumi memanggilmu tuh… urusin dong…" panggil Yugi. Ryou yang merasa kasihan kemudian membujuk Yuumi agar tertidur. Yuumi yang baru pertama kali melihat Ryou langsung melompat girang.

"Kyaaaa!! Ada uke baru!! Asyik asyik asyik!!" serunya dengan suara yang dikecilkan karena bisa-bisa dia ditimpuk lagi oleh saudara kembarnya itu. Ryou bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Yuumi.

"Eeerrr… Yuumi-chan… cepat tidur ya…? Udah malam lho, nanti didatangin hantu…" kata Ryou. Dengan cepat Yuumi masuk ke selimutnya karena ketakutan. Sedangkan saudara kembarnya yang sudah lebih dulu tertidur, mengigau pelan. Penasaran, Ryou sengaja mendekatinya untuk menguping.

"Uuung… Yugi-niichan… selamat ya…" igaunya. Ryou semakin bingung dengan apa yang dia dengar. Maksud dari kata 'selamat ya' itu apaan? Sementara Ryou berpikir, Yugi dan Jou terduduk di lantai saking lelahnya, anak perempuan itu terbangun.

"Huung… Yugi-niichan…"

"Ya? Kenapa Yuuri-chan? Mimpi buruk?" tanya Yugi. Yuuri menggeleng pelan.

"Tadi… aku lihat kalau Yugi-niichan… menikah…" yap! Pernyataan itu sukses membuat Jou, Ryou, terlebih Yugi melek tiba-tiba.

"Me-me-me-menikah??? A-apa maksudmu, Yuuri-chan??" tanya Yugi tergagap-gagap.

"Waaow, Yugi!! Kau tahu kan kalau Yuuri-chan bisa melihat masa depan lewat mimpi-mimpinya? Kemungkinan besar kau akan menikah itu akan segera terjadi lho!" seru Jou girang. Ryou juga ikut tersenyum senang. "Hei, Yuuri-chan, Yugi akan menikah dengan siapa? Sebutkan ciri-cirinya! Cepat!!" kata Jou tidak sabar. Yuuri tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tidak akan kuberitahu, Jou-niichan. Nanti nggak seru!" jawab Yuuri. Jou dan Ryou sedikit kecewa. Sedangkan wajah Yugi bersemu merah.

"Hei, Yug! Aku tidak menyangka ternyata ada orang yang kau sukai! Siapa sih?" tanya Jou sambil menyenggol-nyenggol pundak Yugi dengan seringaian di bibirnya. Yugi hanya bisa terdiam.

'_Siapa? Aku tidak mempunyai orang yang special selain Jou dan Ryou. Lagipula mereka sahabatku. Aku tidak bisa memiliki perasaan lebih dari itu terhadap mereka. Dan lagi kemampuan Yuuri-chan memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi… tapi, siapa…?_' batin Yugi.

"Sudahlah Yugi-niichan. Tidak perlu dipusingkan. Mungkin sekarang Yugi-niichan belum bertemu orangnya. Biarlah berjalan sesuai takdirnya." Kata Yuuri. Kemudian dengan (sangat) cepat, dia tertidur lagi.

"Hhh… tidak usah dipikirkan deh. Ayo Jou, Ryou, kita tidur. Aku lelah." Kata Yugi sambil berjalan ke kamar tamu dengan terhuyung-huyung diikuti kedua sahabatnya yang cengar-cengir gaje.

***

One night.

//"Yugi, cepat putuskan kabel berwarna merah! Kemudian biru lalu kuning! Dengan begitu semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah!'// kata Ryou dari earphone yang dipakai Yugi dan Jou. Yugi dengan sigap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Ryou. Sedangkan Jou bertugas mengawasi keadaan. Berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau ada bahaya.

Sekarang Jou dan Yugi berada di sebuah rumah mewah saudagar kaya—entah siapa namanya, mereka tidak ambil pusing. Dan mereka sedang menjalankan misi mereka. Sedangkan Ryou berada di apartemennya sambil melihat layar komputernya yang tersambung dengan kamera yang dibawa Jou.

KLAP. "Berhasil! Sinar infrarednya mati!" seru Jou—tentu saja dengan pelan. Ryou tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya dan Yugi, sementara Yugi tersenyum lega. "Ayo, Yugi! Kita ambil barang-barangnya." Lanjut Jou semangat. Dia dan Yugi segera berjalan memasuki ruangan yang mereka incar. Mengambil barang-barang yang ada. Dan sesekali mematikan alarm ataupun alat-alat yang bisa mengganggu misi mereka kali ini.

***

"Yaay!! Kita berhasil lagi, teman-teman!!" seru Ryou senang ketika Yugi dan Jou telah sampai di apartemennya tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun. Malah mendapatkan 'kelebihan' yang sekarang sedang dibawa Jou. "Nanti akan kita jual dan sumbangkan!"

"Waow, Yug! Tadi benar-benar sangat menegangkan dibandingkan misi-misi kita yang lalu!! Pertama aku tidak menyangka akan bisa melewatinya dengan mudah. Kau memang benar-benar hebat, Ryou!!" seru Jou.

"Hehehe… Ryou gitu loh!!" balas Ryou bangga. Yugi dan Jou tertawa melihat kenarsisan Ryou. Sudah tiga bulan mereka bersahabat dan saling membantu. Dan tentu saja mereka selalu melaksanakan misi bersama-sama. Hanya saja Ryou tidak turun langsung. Sesekali saja jikalau rangkaiannya sangat sulit. Kerja mereka sangat cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari sebelum Ryou datang. Tetapi mereka menyumbangkannya tidak sering-sering. Mereka tidak mau nanti para fakir miskin semakin malas bekerja dan hanya menunggu sumbangan dari mereka saja.

"Hei, teman-teman! Aku sudah punya target baru lagi nih! System keamanannya juga nggak terlalu ketat tuh! Mau nggak?" tawar Ryou. Jou dan Yugi saling berpandangan, kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi jangan terlalu cepat. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar dari ketegangan itu." Keluh Jou sambil menjtuhkan tubuhnya di futonnya. Malam ini mereka memang akan tidur di apartemen Ryou.

Oh, mari kita lihat sedikit profil tentang Ryou.

Seperti yang kita ketahui, Ryou memiliki rambut halus panjang berwarna putih. Matanya yang berwarna coklat madu membuatnya terlihat manis dan menawan, tingginya lebih tinggi dibandingkan Yugi tapi masih dalam kategori mungil. Dia berumur 17 tahun. Merupakan lulusan mahasiswa di bidang teknik yang terbilang cerdas di bidangnya. Kehidupannya sederhana, padahal tabungannya melimpah ruah—hasil dari alat-alat ciptaannya. Dia tinggal di apartemen yang berbeda dengan Yugi dan Jou, karena alat-alatnya berada di situ. Jika pindah lagi tentu akan sangat merepotkan membawanya.

Kembali ke topik.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, target kita nanti lumayan unik lho! Coba kalian lihat deh!" panggil Ryou sambil menunjukkan komputernya. Yugi dan Jou datang melihat, dan mereka memang sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

"Dia… mirip denganmu, Yugi. Hanya saja tatapannya… yah, lebih tajam. Warna matanya juga berbeda denganmu, merah ruby." Komentar Jou. Yugi dan Ryou mengangguk setuju.

"Jangan lupa rambut pirangnya yang lebih banyak dari Yugi. Bahkan ada beberapa yang mencuat…" komentar Ryou menambahkan. Yugi dan Jou mengangguk setuju. "Dan dalam umur 17 tahun, dia sudah menjadi direktur utama perusahaan permainan M&W yang terkenal itu. Dia juga seorang model yang tengah naik daun. Wah wah… apa nggak capek ya…?"

"Namanya siapa sih??" tanya Yugi sedikit tertarik.

"Nih ada namanya… Yami Atem."

-

TBC

Y/N :

Waaay!!! Akhirnya selesai juga! Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Yu-Gi-Oh!! Mohon bantuannya ya!!

Fic ini pendek banget. Gaje n garing pula!! Maaf kalau fic ini kurang memuaskan Anda. Para seme di sini belum muncul. Saya memakai nama Atem sebagai marga. Habisnya kebiasaan manggil Yami. Lagian ini kan puzzleship, Yami Yugi dan Yugi Mutou, jadi di sini nggak ada Atem.

Dan saya beritahu bahwa Yuuri dan Yuumi adalah OC saya yang sudah lama sekali saya buat, bahkan sebelum mengetahui FFn. Mereka hanya sebagai figuran kok. Perannya nggak penting-penting amat. Jadi jangan terlalu dianggap serius.

Saya tetapkan pairingnya adalah Puzzleship, Puppyship dan Tendership. Tapi main pairnya Puzzleship. Yang lain mungkin hanya onesided aja. Bronzeship mungkin juga akan muncul walaupun cuma sekilas.

Ri : kemungkinan besar fic ini nggak terlalu banyak problem. Pokoknya membosankan. Itu dikarenakan bahwa authornya *nunjuk-nunjuk Yuu* nggak tega. Anda sudah diperingatkan. Jika nggak suka, jangan pernah membaca fic ini lagi.

Overall, thank you minna!!


End file.
